Keeping quiet
by Carlafanx
Summary: WARNING: some may find distressing (mental health, self harm, rape and suicidal thoughts involved) What if carla didnt call maria after being raped. What if she stayed quiet? Different take on carlas rape in 2011.
1. chapter 1

_A bit random to start a story that happened back in 2011 but on corrie right now, they're focusing on mental health and bottling it up so I decided to write a FanFiction based on Carlas rape and how she copes. This will be different to what was shown on tv and their will be warnings on mental health such as self harming but I'll let you know on that chapter if it involves issues. If you feel alone or depressed please talk to someone please xo (p.s downfall will be updated soon)_

Carlas PoV:

The minute he had pushed me against that door with so much force I knew what was happening. I thought I was going to die.

He gave a look and all I saw in his eyes was pure hatred. He pinned my wrists so harshly and started kissing me.

The kiss wasn't like a kiss though. He applied so much pressure so when I tried to move my face to the side, he held my neck in place so he could get his tongue and saliva all in my mouth. I felt physically sick.

I was mumbling to the best of my ability telling him to stop. _"Stop frank. Stop. Please"_

But he wouldn't listen.

Then, he pushed me to the floor. It hurt so bad but I didn't care the slightest. I tried crawling away but he grabbed my ankle and pushed me onto my back.

He held my wrists above my head with one hand whilst the other ripped at my clothing; ripping my blouse so my black bra underneath was on show. His legs were either side of me and I 100% knew what was about to take place.

Suddenly he let go of my wrists to undo his trousers but basically sat on me so I was stuck still. Then that's when the real horror occurred.

 _"Frank no"_

 _"Get off"_

 _"I said no"_

The pain was like nothing I've ever experienced. It left me speechless and I was unable to cry for help all of a sudden. I just silently sobbed and hoped I'd die soon.

15 minutes later. 15 minutes it took him.

He lent against the door once he finished, doing up the zipper to his trousers and looking down on my as if I was just some trash.

"It was your fault. You made me do it" he muttered.

"Carla?"

Then he ran off and left me, I was thankful for that though.

The pain going through my body was extremely bad and with all I had I pushed myself up from the floor where I lay curled up in a ball to lock the door.

I went back into the floor and just stared into the distance. I've been raped.

The tears flowing from my stinging eyes was like a waterfall and I couldn't control them.

They just kept going and going.

 _What do I even do now?_

I grabbed my phone; wincing at the pain it caused to do so. And scrolled through my contacts to find someone. Anyone.

I came across Maria's name but thought she wouldn't believe me, I didn't believe her so why'd she help? Michelle, she's gone off and wouldn't come back for me.

 _Peter_. Leanne would kill him if he helped me. Well, that's if he even did help me. I don't even know if he loves me to be honest.

I have no one. Whatever happens in life they all go anyway and I'm alone.

I'm _unloved, nothing_.

Taking me a while, I manage to pull myself up and slowly walk towards the bathroom.

I instantly turn the hot tap on and fill up the bathtub. It's boiling so much there's steam above but I don't care.

I grab the bleach, pouring it into the tub so my bathroom stinks. But I don't care.

I felt dirty. His hands have been all over me. I need it off. _Get off._

I take the remains of my clothing off and take a glimpse at my body.

Already purple bruises were forming but I couldn't stand it anymore.

Before I know it I'm vomiting in the basin and sobbing heavily.

I get into the bath and wince at the temperature. It hurt so much yet it felt so good.

My skin turns into a bright red colour and looks like I've been severely sunburnt but that's the least of my worries.

I sigh, closing my eyes and think.

It would be the easy way out right now to just end it all.

To drown? Take it pills? Cutting myself to death ? _Hmm. I bet no one would even notice._

It felt like days when I actually got out the bath...but in reality it was only an hour.

I cry in pain as I lift my body out the tub and I wrap my hand round my stomach as it starts hurting.

I look down at my wrists to notice finger print marks and dents.

 _My thigh_.

Has finger prints on going up to my groin and I think I'm going to throw up again.

A sob escapes my lips and before I know it I cannot stop.

I cry for myself.

I cry for my weakness.

I cry for ever meeting frank.

I cry for my love of peter.

I cry for liam.

I cry for getting everything so so wrong.

Wrapping a towel round my self I slowly go into the bedroom and pick out a brown tracksuit to wear and I tie my hair in a messy poneytail.

I sit on the edge of the bed as being a hand to my mouth.

I stare in shock whilst tears slide down my cheeks and silently weep heavily.

When I go into the main living area, I jump out of my skin.

He was there.

Making a coffee, a takeaway bag on the table and humming a stupid song to himself.

As if nothing ever happened.

I continue to breath deeply and stare whilst tears as sti erupting silently and I watch him intently.

He turns round with a big smile on his face.

This sickened me.

"I've made you a coffee" he smiles.

"What do you think you're doing" I whisper.

"This is our flat? I know it's tradition to have the wife and groom separate but since when have we ever been traditional eh?" He laughs.

"Have you got amesia? I want you to get out" I say firmly but it comes out as a quiet mumble Becuase it was terrified, he stepped closer to me and I immediately wrap my arms round myself.

"Oo they look sore" He inspects my arms and I frown at him angrily.

He glides his finger gently on my wrist and as his skin comes to contact with my I wince and move to the corner of the room.

"Go!" I cry.

"Carla? I know I said we weren't traditional but pretending to be scared of me in a bit far"

"You r-raped me..." I mutter in disbelief.

"Oh Carla you can't be coming up with these accusations" he shakes his head.

"YOU RAPED ME!" I suddenly scream getting this energy out of no where.

I walk to the door and open it.

I shiver as I think of what had only happened a few hours previous.

He walks to the door hesitantly and just stares at me for a moment. I look to the floor, I'm shaking with fear and I tense.

"You say a word to anyone about this. You'll regret it" he tells me scarily in a deep voice.

"Anyway bye" he grabs my face harshly and kisses me but I move my head away so it lands on my cheek.

He walks out and I slam that door shut faster than ever before.

I slide down it, my high heels and frantic still remaining and I curl myself into a ball.

Carla Connor was never weak.

She was strong, powerful.

She never let men control her or tell her what to do anymore.

But she wasn't Carla Connor anymore.

She was a vulnerable little girl again just like she was when she was younger.

Everything has changed.


	2. Chapter 2

Carlas PoV:

I wake up on my sofa where I only had 2 hours sleep, if that.

Today, everyone thought me and frank were getting hitched.

Everyone thinks that right now I'm getting my makeup done and fitting into my silk navy blue dress.

They couldn't be more wrong.

I wonder what frank has even said...

Do I stay in my flat all day, i was even considering just moving somewhere far away like LA.

Getting away from it all. Forever.

I'm drawn out of my thoughts by my phone ringing loudly; scaring the life out of me.

A name flashes up. Peter.

Peter flamin Barlow.

Part of me wants to decline the call but I do desperately want to hear his voice.

"H-hello..." i croakily mumble.

"Carla? Is that you?" He asks.

"Course it is. Who else would it be?"

"You don't sound normal, are you okay? Has something happened?"

"20 questions peter. Look I'm fine" I sigh deeply.

"Did frank come to yours last night? After I left the factory I saw him drive off in a rage, he nearly hit me actually." He explains curiously.

"No leave it." I snap. I couldn't hear that rapists name.

"Car-..." he calls but I hang up and throw my phone into the sofa.

I breath out deeply trying to stop myself from crying.

Although my plan fails and tears stream freely down my naturally contoured cheeks.

Calling Maria was still on my mind, or even the police.

I still had marks all over my body, they were darker last night and now a harsh purple colour. Surely that was evidence?

But no one would believe me.

Also, I didn't want to be defined as 'Carla connor, the once strong bitch whose now been raped'.

Powerless.

These thoughts were too much for 8.00am.

I slowly lift my aching body from the couch and look for any booze.

There was absolutely nothing. Ugh.

Grabbing my rain coat, I pull it on and put the hood up. Getting 30 from my purse and without hesitation, leaving to go to the corner shop.

I walk slowly as I'm still in agony, keeping my head down.

Wearing a brown tracksuit with trainers, no makeup, a raincoat and bed hair in a poney tail isn't a good look.

"Just these" I murmur placing two vodka bottles onto the counter and Dev stares at me.

"Is that a problem?" I question feeling so uncomfortable and uneasy.

"Carla...are you okay?" He frowns.

"I will be once I've got this. Hurry" I tap the counter.

"Has something happened between you and frank? Becuase I thought you were getting married next week but Sunita told me it was today...actually maybe it is next week because look at the state of you-..."

"Dev" I raise my voice. "Keep the change" I place three 10 notes on the counter and scurry out of the shop with my vodka.

"You should start getting changed Mrs C or shall I say Mrs F to be. The wedding starts in 3 hours..." Sean squeals walking down the road with Sally and Julie.

"Sean you put the dress on last so you don't ruin it" Julie tells him.

"How would you know!" Sally scoffs.

"You okay mrs C? You're looking a bit peaky? Have you been crying?" Sean asks with worry in his voice.

"The Er wedding is off." I mumble.

"Since when?!" Sally gasps.

"I need to go" I whisper jogging off back to my flat.

I couldn't bare looking at these faces any longer.

Sighing heavily and dropping my keys on the counter from where I've just got home; I immediately grab the vodka bottle and neck it down. Neat.

I wince at the strongness but it's oddly satisfying so with that, I start drinking myself into oblivion.

1 hour and 2 vodka bottles later, I lay on my sofa head down murmuring random words that popped into my head.

It was safe to say I was very very drunk.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"...who is it" I slur so much you can hardly understand what I said.

"It's peter. Someone let me in downstairs...Carla open the door, I want to talk." He pleads.

Moaning I pull myself up and walk wobbly to the door, I open it and drunkenly fall into peter as he catches me.

"Woah steady! How much have you had?"

"N...nothing" I reply.

"Well that's a lie, come on sit down and I'll make you a coffee"

"I don't want a coffee" I whine.

"I don't care, you need to sober up and tell me what's happened"

Half an hour later I'm curled up on the sofa sipping a strong black coffee whilst peter stares at me worriedly.

"Car?" He whispers and I ignore him, in a trance.

"Carla?"

"Car?" He pats my shoulder and I flinch, lifting my head up and throwing my mug full of coffee in front of me; which just misses peter.

"What are you doing?" I whimper, by this point theirs no point trying to look strong.

"I only touched your shoulder" he holds his hands up. "Please tell me what's bothering you."

"I'm fine, just drunk" I wipe my eyes.

"Why are you crying?"

"I'd like you to leave" I bluntly respond.

"Please let me help you."

"I said leave"

"Car..."

"GO!" I scream. " I don't want you! I don't need you! You can't help me!"

"Okay fine I'll go. But make sure you talk to someone okay?" He stands up putting his leather jacket on.

I wait for the door to close and once it does.

I sob.

Like never before...I didn't even know noises like this could come out of my mouth.

 _ **Sorry about the delay! I've had zero motivation, I'll try to update downfall sometime in the next few days too. Leave reviews xx**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_WARNING: CONTAINS SELF HARM WHICH MAY TRIGGER OF UPSET READERS._**

 _*after the first few lines i start writing for authors point of view instead of Carlas just to be aware! (I didn't want to re- write it all, apoglises!) xx and Carla hasn't been band from driving previously in this._

Carlas PoV:

The next morning comes along too slowly. I guess that was because I didn't sleep at all at night.

The sound of car doors opening and shutting outside made me jump out of my skin. At 3:00am I thought frank was there and had to put the flat door chain on also and double check the locks.

I felt physically sick when I thought about what happened against that door.

But I couldn't spend my day thinking about it, I needed something to focus on; to get my mind of everything.

No one could know.

I have a shower, scrubbing at my skin viciously and then put in some black jeans paired with a oversized black jumper to cover up the black and blue bruises that coated my skin.

After applying my makeup, I put my killer heels on and leave to go to the factory.

Time to put on this front.

Pulling up in front of the factory I plant a smile on my face and get out my car.

"Morning Mrs C!" Sally shouts happily, startling me.

"Are you trying to make me deaf or what?" I gasp.

"Sorry Mrs Connor...everything alright?"

"Everything would be alright if you actually got on with some work. Come on, chop chop!" Clapping my hands harshly.

"You've just let us in and in actual fact you're 30 minutes late. Oh sorry, 31 minutes"

"Pff I haven't got the energy for this" she snaps. "Come on shift yourselves!"

"Why's she in such a mood!" Sean whines.

"Must be something to do with her and frank..." fiz sighs. "I hope she's alright"

"Carla? She's tough as old boots." Sean smiles.

If only that was true.

Hours later the factory workers lunch break is coming up.

"Guys if this order isn't finished in half an hour you can forget having your lunch! In fact, you can forget having job here after today because you'll all be sacked! Got it?" Carla shouts.

"Mrs Foste-...connor...you did let us in 31 minutes late" Sally objects.

"I don't care Sal, I mean it" She replies sternly.

"Oh what's going on here? This time of the month car?" the one and only frank snipes walking into the factory with an...innocent grin.

"Oo seconds up" Julie mutters.

"Hello Mr foster!" Sally smiles.

"Sally." Frank waves. "Can we go in the office Carla?"

"No" Carla says; wide-eyed in fear.

"Go on your lunch break guys" frank tells the work force as they quickly grab their bags and scurry off immediately.

"No...no" Carla mumbles with emotion laced into her voice.

"I only wanted to talk" frank shrugs.

"However...actions speak louder than words" he whispers putting hair behind her ear flirtatiously.

"You shouldn't be anywhere near me!" She screams hitting his hand from her face.

He grabs her wrist suddenly, pushing her up against the wall and holding her there hardly.

"Carla" he whispers so she can feel his breath on her face.

"Please" She replies quietly as tears stream down her face.

"You need to really pull yourself together. I know you don't love me, I get that now. I'm over it. But this little game you're playing needs to stop. Otherwise they'll be consequences" he plays with her hair with one hand at the other golds her wrists firmly in place above her head.

"No"

"No what? You do love me?" He grins spitefully.

"Don't...d-do it. Don't you dare"

"Do what? This?" He grabs her jaw and kisses her hardly on the lips so she can't move away.

Then after kissing her he stares at her heavy breathing and devestated face and laughs.

A proper wicked laugh.

Then just leaves.

Carla gives her trying to contain her cries and instead lets them free so that they roll down her face.

She jogs to the main factory doors and locks them before sliding down the door sobbing.

20 minutes later there's a knock.

"Carla? Carla? Are you in there? It's Sally." She shouts.

Carla drags herself up and walks back into her office.

Slumping down on her office chair she grabs the sissors that had obviously been left around when cutting material or something and just holds them.

Staring at them she lets tears still silently roll down her face.

She thinking think they would ever stop.

Ever.

Opening the sissors so that the blade was fully out she harshly drags in across her wrist a few times until blood seeps through.

Immediately the satisfaction floods in.

Yeah, maybe it did hurt but it was some kind of odd relief.

The pain was a way of making frank escape her mind.

The pain felt good some how...it was like getting drunk without a hangover.

A cure.

A satfication.

She found this oddly satisfying.

Doing it more she realises their is a fair amount of blood and more knocking on the outside doors.

She walks up swiftly, feeling a little light headed due to the blood loss and walks over to the bathroom for some tissue.

Wiping her arms she winces and pulls her sleeve down.

Carla looks up in the mirror and stars at the dark circles underneath her eyes, the pain evident on her face; mentally and physically.

She knew her life was a mess, she knew the longer she avoided telling anyone...the worse it would get.

Why did she have to be like this?

Frank had now officially destroyed her and Carla didn't see anything being 'normal' again.

What was the point.


	4. Chapter 4

_**References to rape and self harm**. _

_"It was your fault, you made me do it"_

 _The voice keeps repeating._

 _"Carla?"_

 _No no no._

 _"I loved you, I opened up to you like I never have with any other women and you were using me."_

 _Thud._

 _Screams._

I gasp as I awoke. Sweat dripping down my face, tears falling.

I look around and it's dark. I was in bed.

I check the time and notice it's 3:50am but their was no way I could go back to sleep now, not now he was circling my thought constantly.

Swinging my feet to the side of the bed; I hear the noise of an empty bottle and realise I must've passed out after chugging it down last night after work.

"Damn it." I whisper noticing red wine which had stained my white bed sheets from my drunken haze too.

I turn the light on and stare ahead at my reflection in the mirror. I've lost a lot of weight, that'd be due to not touching a single bit of food since that tortured night.

My baggy clothes were hanging off me, making me look shapeless. My cheekbones were even more prominent than usual.

I disgusted myself.

After sitting on the sofa trying to distract myself by putting on Teleshopping I sigh in frustration at how crap tv was at night. Tv was crap all the time though I thought.

However, I ended up buying loads of things from this shopping show because maybe that could give me something to look forward to? No, I didn't even know what the things were.

I had no idea that I was in a daze for so long because the time is now 8:58am.

My phone suddenly rings and it makes me jump out of my skin. I hold my chest as I'm taking deep breaths to calm myself down before checking the name of the caller.

 _Peter Barlow._

"Heya.." I croakily say, I haven't spoken much to anyone recently.

"Morning, are you okay? You've been acting dead weird recently." He acts concerned, he hasn't got the first flamin' idea.

"I'm okay, just tired..."

"When can I see you?" He begs.

"Why do you want to see me? You made it perfectly clear the other night when I dumped _him_ that you want nothing more to do with me. So as soon as I'm down you want me?" I suddenly snap.

"No you've got it all wrong. I still want to be friends." He sighs desperately.

"Well unfortunately for you, I don't want anything more to do with you peter. If it weren't for you, Frank would've never got so controlling over me!" Crying, I look down at the dried cuts coating my arms.

"I told you that I didn't want anything more than a friendship but you carried on trying and then got with Frank to make me jealous Carla. And what do you mean by controlling?"

 _Silence_.

"Carla, what do you mean by controlling?" He adds again.

Hanging up, I brave the shower. It seemed like a strenuous task now, just breathing felt like a strenuous task now.

Walking into the shower, I spot a razor which i brought to shave my legs with a few weeks ago. I immediately thought whether that could be my solution before I go out to get the alcohol but I didn't want to keep going to self harm for my problems.

I can't be weak.

I ignore it, turning away and beginning to wash my body.

But as I went to grab the shower gel, my hand naturally went to pick up the razor. Great.

I am weak after all.

Blood mixed with water and it soothed me.

Cutting felt like I was worth something, I wasn't numb anymore. It made feel human again. The blood just gave such a satisfaction.

I didn't have a problem. It's normal.

Eventually, getting out the shower I go to grab my purse and leave the flat.

I pulled the hood up to my raincoat, it made me feel safer yet more alone.

A car horn beeped as I went to cross the road. Walking out purposely would've been an easier ending.

I enter the Rovers, desperate for some wine when of course I spot Peter and Leanne giggling away in one of the booths.

Peter spots me too, side smiling at me discreetly until leanne notices me looking over from the bar.

"Oh what's she want." Leanne groans. "Can't you leave him alone for 5 minutes?"

"What? I didn't know you were here. I just came in for a drink leanne." I stick up for myself. "I don't want to talk to him."

"And why'd you be drinking eh? To forget the past? Because frank and I had a delightful conversation earlier which could be the explanation of that." She smirks.

"What? What's he said? He's lying, he did atta-..."

"That you were the one driving the car that hit my mother!" Leanne interrupts.

"Leanne, leave it. Carla what did Frank do?" Peter says, thinking Carla was going to say attack but not being too sure.

"Frank is trying to ruin my life leanne. He'll say and do anything to destroy me." I cry. "Please though, just leave me alone."

"Carla what's the matter." Peter sighs.

 _I'm shaking now._

 _I feel light- headed._

 _Dizzy_.

 _Everything's a blur._

Then, black.

"Carla!" Peter shouts kneeling beside me. "Call an ambulance!"

"Oh look she's always trying to get attention." Leanne rolls her eyes.

"Oh no..." Peter gasps. My sleeve went up during my collapse and now all the self harm cuts and purple finger print bruises are all exposed.

"Oh my..." Sean mumbles.

"Carla what have you done? Oh baby." Peter whispers, crying and holding me close. "Why won't she wake up?!"

 _ **Sorry I've left this for so long, hoping more people can give this a read maybe? Leave reviews xx**_


	5. Chapter 5

"Carla?" Peter whispers as Carla's eyes flutter open.

"Wha-..."

"Don't move Car, the ambulance is coming." He reassures her, squeezing her hand gently.

"No..." she groans quietly.

"It's okay, don't worry. We'll need a chat though later on."

"No." She tries sitting up, pushing Peters hand out of the way.

"Come on Peter." Leanne pipes up. "We need to pick up Simon."

"Leanne, can't you see she's hurt?" Peter snaps.

"I'm fine..." Carla says tearfully.

"Don't cry." He softly replies. "You're going to be alright."

"I don't need an ambulance." She shakes her head.

"Stop moving Carla. You might be injured."

"I don't want everyone watching me. No no no." Carla cries, looking down with her hands through her hair.

"Stella, can we take her to the back?" Peter questions, looking up.

Stella gives Leanne a look before sighing, "yes come on."

"Easy, easy." Peter mumbles as he holds onto Carla's hands, pulling her up.

Peter puts his hand around her waist whilst walking through the bar. Carla has a hand on Peters for extra support and the other on her forehead trying to steady herself.

"Carla, can I get you anything? A glass of water maybe?" Stella questions distantly, trying not to annoy her daughter.

"Big glass of red." Carla mutters quietly.

"Just get a glass of water please Stella thanks. Take your time." Peter answers for her, smiling slightly to signal her to leave. "Carla can we talk?"

"Peter I'm not in the mood-..."

"I don't care. I need to talk to you."

"If you try to get me to hospital, I will leave and never speak to your ever again." She warns him sternly although you can clearly hear the vulnerability in her voice.

"They'll just check over you." He reassures her but she quickly shakes her head.

"What's happened to you?" He adds, gently taking her hand. Smiling slightly when she doesn't resist.

"N-nothing." She stutters.

"Please baby. It's me. I can't help if I don't know what's wrong."

"It's frank." A sudden loud sob escapes her lips.

"What about him baby. Come on." He says, emotional himself.

"He um..."

"Go on.."

"I said no. I did, I really did. I said no and he wouldn't stop."

"Carla..." He whispers, thinking the worst. "Please, no..."

"I can't think straight anymore. He's always there...holding me...manipulating me..."

"Baby, look at me." He tilts her face towards his gently but as she flintches at his touch, he sighs. "Did he..."

"He...He a-attacked me." Carla stutters.

"Attacked?"

"I told him I didn't love him. I asked him to leave and he...he pushed me against the door. Started pulling at my clothing. I kept asking him to stop, over and over. He didn't listen. He...he threw me on the floor-..." she sobs, hysterically. Her hands shook violently.

"Oh, darling." He gasps. "Oh, come here."

He holds his hands out, letting her go into his embrace at her own accord.

"Sorry I didn't tell you before. I'm trying to...forget." She sniffs.

"Don't you dare apologise."

"I can't forget though. I didn't think it'd be this bad. I'm really struggling, Peter."

"We need to get help. You can't be hurting yourself like this." He replies.

"Hurting myself?" She frowns. "How do you..."

"When you collapsed... I saw your arms."

At his response, she retreated from his hug. Looking down in embarrassment.

"Hey, it's okay." He says, softly.

"No, it's not. I'm weak." She shakes her head.

"Don't speak about yourself like this. You are the strongest person I know."

"But you really need to start taking care of yourself, love. I mean, look at you earlier; you haven't been eating by the looks of it. You'll make yourself ill." He adds.

"I don't care anymore. I don't care about anything, I've had enough. I can't do this anymore, I just want peace." She sighs.

"Peter." Leanne snaps, opening the door adbruptedly. "You've been talking long enough, we're going home now. Come on."

"Leanne, please. I'll speak to you later, yeah?" He groans.

"No! I'm your wife and you seem to care about this pathetic waste of space more. I'm not having it anymore. I said, come on!" Leanne complains.

"Go." Carla whispers.

"You heard her." Leanne glares.

"I'll talk to you later, yeah?" Peter mumbles to the emotional woman.

"We'll see..." She murmurs, standing and walking past Leanne and out of the pub.

"I need a word with you." Leanne growls before storming off, following on by Peter.

As Carla walked out the Rovers, she walked across the street and sat on the bench opposite Aurdrey's salon.

Taking deep breaths, she tries her best to regulate her breathing but it seemed an impossible task. A hand flew to her chest whilst the other desperately tried fanning herself.

What was going on?

"Carla?" Maria narrows her eyes. "Are you okay?"

Maria was watching on from the window at Aurdreys salon, watching her former friend get into a state.

"Don't come near me. I don't deserve it..."

"What?"

"Leave me alone!" Carla cries, breathlessly, before jogging off out of sight.

Everyone was staring at her. People she didn't even know where gawping at her from every angle.

She couldn't do this anymore.

 _ **I haven't updated for ages due to the fact not many seem interested?? Please let me know if you are - I've got different plans with this fanfic but I won't carry this on if no one is bothered x**_


End file.
